


Basic Instinct - Dx1

by Elle_Smith



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Smith/pseuds/Elle_Smith
Summary: After years of Preventer service, Heero Yuy suddenly quits and takes off. No one knows what he’s been up to, until one day his name pops up in an anonymous tip sent to the Preventer Hotline: 01 IS DEAD.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You probably all know that famous Basic Instinct scene where Sharon Stone crosses and uncrosses her gorgeous legs during interrogation. Well, I believe that if Dorothy didn’t think smoking was an obnoxious and filthy habit unworthy of women of her high stature, she'd be perfect for the part. Hence, this little drabble. Enjoy.
> 
> Elle.

** Basic Instinct - Dx1 **

Never in a million years did Duo Maxwell think that he would ever find himself in this position. In over seven years of Preventer service, he had never felt so off his game as he did standing in an interrogation room with _her_ : Dorothy T. Catalonia; the deadly vixen of bleach blonde and sleek black. The high-stature woman was facing serious charges, yet she didn’t seem the least bit fazed by the allegations of killing one of Preventer’s own. So far, Ms. Catalonia had been nothing but obstinately uncooperative, taunting fellow officers with promiscuous gestures and suggestive remarks. Unfortunately for her, Duo didn’t swing that way, which was perhaps why he had volunteered to take over the interrogation. That, and because Dorothy was suspected of being responsible for the mysterious disappearance and possible homicide of former Preventer Agent and ex-Gundam pilot Heero Yuy – a man he had once considered a comrade, and a friend.

Heero had been out of the Agency for close to a year now. One day he decided that he’s had enough and quit, just like that. Dropping quickly off radar, Heero had lost touch with just about anyone who used to know him, although rumor had it that he had settled somewhere in Northern Europe. Duo figured he had returned to Relena’s side, but after meeting with the renowned politician in a conference a few months back, he was surprised to find out that she too had lost touch with Heero. No one really knew what he’s been up to since Preventer, until the day his name popped up in a tip sent to the Preventer Hotline: **01 IS DEAD.**

There was no further information, but the message did contain a link to a video – proof of the former pilot/agent’s demise. Duo never could bring himself to watch the actual footage, but he did know that the video depicted the sickening sexual and physical torture of his former friend. The video was found on an illicit porn site, one of those underground BDSM fringe-fetishes sites most tended to avoid. But this video, they said, wasn’t just about non-consensual sex. It was more like a Snuff Film: a disturbing documentation of actual torture and murder that circulated amongst a jaded few for the sole purpose of entertainment.

The video itself was taken by a webcam overlooking a dark room, something akin to a torture chamber or a basement. A single metal bunk stood against the wall, where Heero was laid bound and in the nude. Duo had only seen a few screenshots extracted from the video, but that was enough to make him wish he hadn’t. He was furious for having been forced to witness his friend in such a pitiable and helpless position, and swore to make whoever was responsible _pay_.

However, despite its gruesome details, the video was not enough to incriminate the perpetrator, even after they found out that it had originated from Ms. Catalonia’s personal computer. All they knew for sure was that the person preforming the atrocities Heero had been subjected to was female, but they had no evidence to prove that she was in fact Dorothy. Even the claim that the odds of stumbling upon _two_ female sexual sadists related to the same criminal case were less than slim, didn’t hold enough water to warrant a prosecution. They had 24 hours to prove Ms. Catalonia’s guilt before she walks free.

The woman in the video never exposed her face. She wore a tight dominatrix outfit and a matching leather mask to hide her face. Her hair was gathered into a high ponytail slapping against her leather-covered behind. And although it was the same shade of blonde as Dorothy’s cascading hair, it still wasn’t enough to make a definite identification.

In the video, the dominatrix had introduced herself as Heero’s biggest fan, speaking to him in a smooth smug voice as she told him about his sick fan club of drooling fangirls currently watching the video feed. Duo had read it all in the transcript:

_ “You have many enemies, Heero Yuy,” _ she had claimed, laughing darkly; “ _but you’ve also acquired quite an extensive fan base over the years. A whole **fandom** of women who worships the very ground you walk on.”_

The sadistic woman called what she was doing a _“fan service”_ , claiming that she was taking requests from Heero’s _“Fans”_ for money.

_ “I’ve put a price for just about anything,” _ she had said; _“You’ll be surprised what people are willing to pay for.”_

And the requests did indeed vary greatly: from an “innocent” glimpse at Heero’s naked ass going for $300, to $1500 paid to see him forcefully impaled by a large spiky dildo, and ending with $1.5 million offered to see him exhale his last breath. During the two hour video, the vicious dominatrix took many of these requests, which – according to the transcript – had escalated in cruelty as the video progressed. There was, however, no actual murder, and that was where things got a bit weird:

For her final request, the blonde fem-dom went for erotic asphyxiation as means to kill Heero for 1.5 million dollars. That was the only part of the video Duo had agreed to watch, because it was the most puzzling – even more than Heero’s unusual meekness and quiet acceptance of the abuse (he estimated Heero had been drugged). He had watched, mortified but sickly fascinated, as the masked woman began pleasuring her victim while he suffocated inside a clear plastic bag. At first, Heero seemed to accept his fate submissively, simply lying there with his eyes closed, but then after a while – when vapor filled the bag to the point of condensation – he began thrashing against his bonds until finally he called out: _“Poached eggs! Poached eggs!”_

Those were _safe words_ , Duo had then realized with sinking dread. Everything he had just witnessed was meant to be a game – one far from innocent.

As soon as she had heard Heero’s safe words, the dominatrix quickly desisted and freed his head from the bag.

_ “Let me go,” _ he had moaned hoarsely, yanking at his bonds. She freed him from the shackles around his wrists and ankles and he bolted out of that bed. He stopped somewhere beyond the camera’s range and the dominatrix turned to face him.

_ “The camera…” _ Heero’s strained voice mumbled somewhere beyond sight; _“It wasn’t really on, right?”_

His erotic-play partner smiled sadly under her leather mask. _“Of course not,”_ she assured him softly and pulled out a small remote control device from her leather outfit. She pointed it at the camera, saying _“See?”_ and then the video ended. She had in fact switched the camera _off_. The webcam _was_ recording, and not only that, but the video had found its way to a cloud server that very day – the same day Heero Yuy vanished off the face of the Earth.

Even though he had been missing for over a month, his alleged lover never reported him missing, which begged the question: what did she have to hide? If it weren’t for the tip sent anonymously to the Preventer hotline, they never would have found out that the man had been missing for so long. The video had been circling the web for weeks, and since the questionable dominatrix had spoken Heero’s name and of his past, it had drawn someone’s attention, leading Preventer to ask Ms. Catalonia some very difficult questions, starting with:

“Is he dead?” Duo asked grimly while glaring daggers at the elegant young woman sitting in front of him, her long white legs crossed in a pose most men would have found sexually appealing, but not Duo. He had no interest in her subtle seductions. He eyed the woman’s pointy stiletto high heels in disdain before pinning her fierce gaze again with a pair of ruthless blue eyes.

“I wouldn’t know,” Dorothy replied complacently, smirking knowingly at the young man standing before her. She uncrossed her legs slowly, then crossed them again, eyeing him with sultry blue eyes.

“I should hope not,” she droned, her red lips twisting into a scornful smile.

“Where is he then?” Duo grunted, lifting his chin up in spite.

“I haven’t the slightest idea, Agent Maxwell,” she answered in a slow melodious voice. “He left. He is always free to leave. That video is the last I saw of him.”

“And you didn’t find that unusual?” Duo questioned skeptically.

“I crossed a line,” the blonde shrugged her delicate shoulders casually; “He needed time. It happens.”

Duo wasn’t buying it. “And does he always take this long?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No,” she admitted uneasily. “This a first.”

“But you’re not worried?”

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. “I’m… _concerned_ , yes. Naturally. He is my submissive after all.”

“Ch,” Duo snorted. “Somehow I find that hard to believe.”

“And why is that?” She demanded, looking at him harshly.

“Heero would never—”

“And how would _you_ know?” She interjected coldly, her eyes glowering. “Did you even ask him why he was leaving Preventer?”

“To be with _you_?” Duo spat doubtfully.

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

"To be your sick little _love_ _slave_?”

“To be loved and cared for, yes.”

“I didn’t see any of that in the video, Miss Catalonia.”

“Just because you don’t understand it, doesn’t mean it’s wrong,” she maintained calmly. “Some people turn to God for absolution. Some turn to women like me.”

Duo was quiet for an awkward moment. He took a seat across the table from her, turning the chair backwards to place both arms on the backrest. He leaned forward, glaring at her accusingly.

“If you know him so well, then where is he?”

“I told you – I don’t _know_ ,” she stressed the word, aggravated. “But I do know better than to go out on a wild goose chase. He’ll be back when he’s ready. He always does.”

“Unless he’s lying _buried_ somewhere,” Duo hissed hatefully. “Unless you killed him in cold blood for one point five million dollars.”

Dorothy laughed. “Oh, please! We were _role playing._ It was an innocent game.”

“Innocent is the _last_ thing I’d call it,” Duo snarled crudely.

She pinned him with her sharp blue eyes, projecting a deadly threat into her ruthless gaze that made Duo pause for a moment.

“It may seem that way to _you_ , Agent Maxwell,” she spoke coldly; “but Heero gave me his _full_ consent. I have that in writing, if you’d like to see a contract.”

“Did he also give you his _consent_ to upload these files to a _porn site_?!”

The woman smiled bleakly; a cold sneer that ran chills down Duo’s spine, maybe because it reminded him so much of Heero.

“That was… an unfortunate mistake,” Dorothy said slowly. “A technical error. I tried to make things seem as real as possible – with him, they have to be. I had inadvertently synchronized the video to the cloud. I had no control on where it traveled from there. It was not intentional, I assure you. A settings error, nothing more. This doesn’t change the fact that what we did was consensual. Heero’s a big boy, Duo,” she smirked naughtily; “and he likes to play the big boys’ game.”

Duo scoffed, refusing to believe her. “What about the money?” He growled.

“What money?” She sighed, annoyed.

“The money you charged people for watching Heero being tortured and raped – that’s what!”

“There _was_ no money!” She snapped, losing her cool composure for the first time since she was taken into interrogation.

“Who paid you to kill him!?” Duo demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

“Oh, for crying out loud! ** _No_** _one!_ I would never harm someone like that!”

“Oh yeah? Tell that to a buddy of mine who’s still walking around with a nasty scar across his gut after you had _stabbed_ him – an unarmed man!”

“I didn’t kill Heero,” she insisted.

“Maybe you took things too far?” Duo offered, smiling coldly; “kept it _too_ real. Maybe you killed him and hid the body so no one would find out.”

“I did take things too far,” she confessed evenly; “like I said, I crossed a line that shouldn’t have been crossed. I chased him away. I might have even broken his trust by accidentally uploading this video. He might not ever come back.”

“How convenient for you,” Duo snarled; “a perfect alibi.”

“It’s the truth.”

“I refuse to believe it.”

“That is your problem, not mine.”

“Maxwell!” Another agent walked in, eyeing the young man sternly. “Drop it,” he said, sighing. “The lady can go.”

“WHAT?!” Duo exclaimed, spinning around sharply. “Why?!”

The other agent gave him this helpless look, eyeing Dorothy uneasily.

“Because your _missing person_ just showed up… with bail money.”

Dorothy smirked, pleased, and Duo’s jaw fell slack. Leaving the woman to the care of the other agent, he hurried to leave the room to meet with Heero at the front desk.

The young man, alive and well, stood in the small waiting room down at Reception, wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie over his head, hands shoved into his pockets. When he saw Duo he froze, startled for a second, before his features hardened into a guarded stoic mask.

“Where the hell were you, Heero?” Duo finally exclaimed.

“Away,” the young man replied quietly, looking intensely at Duo.

“You can’t just _disappear_ like that! We almost took your girlfriend in for _murder_!”

“Obviously, you can drop the charges,” Heero spoke flatly.

“No shit.” Duo sighed.

They stood staring at one another for an awkward moment.

“Why the bag, Heero?” Duo then asked carefully, looking uneasily at the man. “After all she had put you through in that video… why the bag?”

Heero considered his reply for a moment, before speaking carefully: “She almost killed me,” he said; his voice clipped, emotionless. “I almost let her,” he added quietly, casting his gaze down. “That’s not a place I’d like to revisit, ever again.” He turned to leave, keeping his hands deep in his pockets and the hood over his head, obscuring his face, hiding. Duo couldn’t blame him for trying to keep things discreet.

“But, uh…” Duo stopped him, turning around to face Heero’s retreating backside. The young man stopped, but didn’t turn to face him. He waited for Duo to say what was on his mind.

“You’re good now, right?” Duo asked slowly, his eyes as pained as his worried voice. “Doing okay?”

“I am,” Heero assured him softly, nodding his hooded head.

Duo wanted to say more, so much more, but couldn’t find his voice. You think you know a guy.

He watched Heero walk away, heading for the reception desk. The other agent from before was escorting Dorothy into the waiting room. Duo stood a few feet from there and watched her reunite with Heero, her… submissive. The two exchanged a few quiet words. Dorothy caressed Heero’s cheek gently and smiled, like she was forgiving him. Heero looked at her guiltily and said something, maybe trying to explain, but she just silenced him by placing two fingers over his lips. He nodded, bowing his head down, and fell quiet.

Duo observed the two closely as they left the building, Dorothy’s high heel shoes tapping loudly on the marble floor. She had wrapped her arm possessively around Heero’s, taking him with her as one would any personal possession.

He frowned and then shook his head, turning towards the elevator. He didn’t get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I do wish I had just a bit more time and/or motivation to write a proper story out of this. Sorry this was so rushed, but the idea was to get this thing out of my head so I could focus my efforts on Paradox again. It’d be a shame to let my muses go to waste before I finish it, but how can I write 1x2 when all I think about nowadays is Dorothy ramming her large strap-on dildo into Heero’s ass after a good whipping session?!
> 
> Dx1 baby! Yeah! XD


End file.
